


The Boys!!!!

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), lex luthor - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, funtimes, multi-chapter, the boys!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: How could Bruce forget? Or did he....





	1. The Beach!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The following is presented as more of a fallout to what happens after large scale events. Was mean't to be a one-off, but I feel like this can be much more..... Enjoy!

It was early afternoon at stately Wayne manor as Bruce and Alfred enjoy a little time off in the living room after the most recent crisis. Bruce however...

"I'm telling you Alfred, it just doesn't seem right."

"Of course it doesn't seem right to you, sir. You are once again reading far too much into all of this."

Bruce was never one to let things work themselves out.

"Alfred, you of all people should know--" *ding dong*

The doorbell catches them both of guard. Bruce looks at his watch. "Alfred, is it Thursday?"

Alfred nods.

A smile to rival the Joker's forms on Bruce's face.

"That can only mean..."

Bruce rushes to the front door and looks into the peephole. Outside are Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian.

"Alfred! The BOYS!!!! are here!"

Alfred smiles. Bruce composes himself before opening the door and pretends to act surprised. Bruce opens the door keeping his smile contained underneath with a feigned surprised expression.

"Gentlemen, pleasure to see you." He says.

"Oh man, he forgot!" says Tim.

"He's full of it!" says Jason.

Dick says nothing, knowing Bruce for as long as he has (and Jason for that matter) he's in on the joke and trying not to crack a smile.

"I thought you were the smart one, Drake." Says Damian.

"Easy boys, easy....now what's up?" Said Bruce now more relaxed loosening the charade a bit.

"You said you we were going to the beach! We scheduled this a week ago!" Tim had been looking forward to this all week and he was not going to be stood up.

"Tim relax, you're about to flip." Says Jason as he leans in to Tim grabbing his shoulders legitimately not sure if Tim is going to have a nervous breakdown.

Tim calms down a bit, Bruce lifts the veil fully and begins to laugh.

"Tim, I would never forget!" he says as he leans in to hug Tim. "You think I would forget a fun day out with my boys?" 

The rest join in on the hug.

"Ok, boys I assume we're all ready to--- *ring ring*

Bruce is interrupted by the telephone near the door, it's Barbara Gordon. Bruce and the boys stand silently and wait for it to stop. Once it does, Bruce continues.

"Anyways--" Bruce is interrupted once again, it's his cell phone and it's Barbara again. Bruce puts the phone on the table and tries to ignore it.

"Ok, back to business, you're all packed and ready to head out?"

All of them says yes with the exception of Dick who takes out his phone, Bruce notices immediately.

"It's Babs, I better--" Before Dick can finish Bruce takes Dick's phone and puts it right next to his on the table near the door.

"Come on, Boys! Let's get to the car.

 

Bruce and boys load up in an SUV with Dick riding shotgun as always. Tim is glued to what's outside his window and notices that Bruce drives past Gotham beach.

"Uh Bruce, we just drove past the beach."

Bruce smiles. "Tim, you think I would take my boys to Gotham beach? We're heading to Metropolis beach."

"Woo!" yells Tim. Damian, who was enjoying the quiet ride is noticeably annoyed. Jason and Dick can't help but smile.

 

After a few hours they finally make it to Metropolis beach. Tim and Damian have both fallen asleep on the ride over with Jason in the middle acting as a human pillow, but he didn't mind. 

"Alright sleepy-heads, we're here." Jason pushes Tim and Damian off of him, effectively waking them. Tim wakes and immediately leaves the car.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jason says as he leaves the car.

"You hungry, Damian?" Asks Dick.

Damian nods.

"Hot dog?" asks Dick.

Damian nods once again.

"You got it." Says Dick as he also exits the car, leaving only Bruce and Damian.

"Damian, I appreciate you coming along on this trip, it's important to me and especially important to Tim that we're all here today."

"I know, I know. I just hate....the sun and the people." 

"I know you do son and that's why I appreciate it now more than ever. You don't have to leave that car, but I can guarantee you, it'll be much more fun out here." Bruce leaves the car leaving only Damian.

 

Bruce arrives just in time to as Dick is about to pay for the food.

"I got this." Bruce says as he hands the vendor a 20. "Keep the change."

"Bruce, you didn't have to..."

"Dick, I am well aware that you have enough to take care of yourself, but this one is on me. After everything you guys have been through I want to make sure you're taken care of for the day."

"Well I appreciate it Bruce, but I think we should be keeping an eye on Tim."

"Tim is fine for now, Jason is keeping him company."

 

Tim sits quietly on the sand staring out into the ocean, a far cry from the man who couldn't wait to be here. Jason walks up behind him.

"You doing alright, bud?" He says sitting right beside him on the sand.

"I'm alright....I just want to sit and not talk about it, cool?"

"You got it, man." Jason puts his arm around Tim. "We'll just sit here and chill."

 

Bruce, Dick and Damian sit at one of the tables, Damian quietly eats his food while Bruce and Dick discuss the events of a few months ago.

"Tim is strong, we'll get him through this." Bruce says taking another bite into his hotdog.

"It's going to take a lot, he was trapped in Apokolips for a long time, if I recall correctly the only other person to go through that much was Scott Free." 

Dick was right, Tim had been through so much and they were all here for him.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the fun day with a surprise guest star.

Up in the sky flies Superman, the people of Metropolis no longer mistake him for a bird or a plane. Right now he is flying over sunny Metropolis beach and spots two familiar faces.

"Jason and Tim?"

He looks around a bit more to see Bruce, Tim and Damian.

"Bruce is in Metropolis...and he brought the boys!"

Right then the buzz of his cell phone goes off, he takes out his phone and sees that Lois is calling. He stares at it until it finally goes to voice mail.

 

Superman decides to drop by to see Jason and Tim. Superman is well aware of the things Tim went through and wanted to approach them slowly.

"Jason! Tim! It's wonderful to see you in my neck of the woods!" Superman says in his warm calming voice. 

Jason turns around, Tim does not. "Hey Supes."

Jason gets up and walks over to him.

"Tim is still...not quite himself. He's been fairly quiet since we got here."

Superman lays a gentle hand over Jason's shoulder. "We all know what he's been through. Jason you stay with him, I'm going to change into something more appropriate for the beach, talk to Bruce for a bit and we'll all meet up later."

"You got it, Supes." 

Faster than a speeding bullet, Superman changes back into mild-mannered beach enthusiast Clark Kent.

Clark walks up to the table where the others are sitting, Bruce recognizes him immediately and smiles, Dick runs up to give him a hug. "Uncle Clark!"

"Dick my boy! How is everything?" Clark says returning the hug. He also says hi to Damian. "How's it going, Damian?"

"Things could be a lot better, Kent." Damian says making eye contact only with the table. Bruce greets Clark as he takes a seat between Dick and Damian.

"Clark, it's wonderful to see you here. How's Lois and Jon?" 

"Jon is still adjusting to city life and Lois well....she didn't skip a bit. So what brings to Metropolis, boys?"

Bruce leans into the table and lowers his voice. 

"Well, we all planned this not too long ago. As you know, crime has been suspiciously low in Gotham as of late, so I told the boys that if persists, I'll take them all out and well....here we are."

Dick continues. 

"We're mostly here for Tim, he really pushed for this and we didn't want him to come alone."

Clark smiles. "Well that's mighty kind of you boys, I'll help you cheer Tim up as well!"

 

Far off the beach, in a building that reaches high above, the villainous Lex Luthor spys on our group of heroes. Little does he know that he is bearing witness to the private lives of two of greatest heroes on Earth.

"I could have sworn I saw Superman land on that beach and now he has vanished!"

Lex angrily throws his binoculars, he gestures to his assistant to hand him another pair of binoculars and continues scouring the beach.

"Well what do we have here..." he says with a devilish grin as he spots none other than Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

"Country Bumpkin reporter Clark Kent chatting it up with my business rival, Bruce Wayne." 

Lex continues to watch them and begins to grow a little jealous. "What's so special about--"

"Mister Luthor, it's Mercy on phone, she was just....wonderin'...."

Otis stops and notices the look on Lex's face and takes it as a hint.

"I'll just let her know to call back later." Otis leaves without waiting for a conformation. Lex gets back to his spying.

"What's so special about Bruce Wayne, Lexcorp has been company of the year for ten years...granted I bribe them. Where's my interview, Kent!"

Lex slams his binoculars against the ground once again.

"Otis!"

Otis comes bumbling in looking as if he was in the middle of something and had no time to put anything down.

"Mister Luthor!"

"Get the car ready, we're going to the beach."

 

Back at the beach, Jason and Tim are heading over to the table to reunite with everyone else. The table gets quiet, Clark goes first.

"Tim, it's good to see you again." he says with a smile.

Tim returns that smile. "Good to see you too, Uncle Clark."

Clark continues.

"Can I get you anything? This place has amazing milkshakes."

"That would be nice."

Just as Tim finishes the sentence, Clark races to the milkshake stand. Bruce starts.

"Boys, I want you to take this and buy every item off the snack menu." he says handing Dick the cash. "And yes, I want you all to go."

All but, Bruce and Tim are now at the table.

"Tim..."

"I'm fine, Bruce. I just haven't slept that well lately."

"Tim, if you need anything you can always visit, the manor is always open to you."

Tim smiles. "Thanks Bruce."

Clark returns to the table with a milkshake for Tim. Shortly after the rest of the boys show up with the food.

"Tim, you get first pick." Says Jason as he lays out the food.

 

Nearby on the street, Lex continues to spy on Bruce and Clark from the backseat.

"Just wait until I get out there, Otis. Once I show up, Kent will ditch that second bananas Wayne and beg me for an interview."

Lex steps out of the vehicle, all dressed in his trunks and an open button shirt.

"Keep the car running, Otis." Lex says putting on his sunglasses. "This shouldn't take very long."


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys must try and deal with the annoying Lex Luthor while also trying to get Tim out of his funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fun double-sized conclusion!

Jason is the first one to notice Lex, he jumps up immediately and excuses himself. Jason doesn't get far without Dick stopping him.

"Cool your jets, Jason. You attack Luthor, it'll draw too much attention. We're here for Tim."

Jason looks back over at the table, Tim staring down at his food almost as if he's expecting to do something.

"You're right." Says Jason as he turns back. "He ain't even worth it, anyway...."

Back at the table, the presence of Luthor does not go unnoticed by Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. Bruce notices right away.

"Strange, I wonder why Luthor is here, never seemed like the social type." 

Clark doesn't read too much into it.

"Eh, he's allows in need of some positive publicity. You know how the public is; first they hate him, then they love h--"

Clark's phone goes off once again.

"Oh, it's Lois I should prob--" 

Clark is interrupted once again by Bruce who causally takes Clark's Phone and puts it in his pocket. Bruce continues the conversation.

"We'll just ignore him for the time being, we don't know why he's here, but it won't be a problem unless he comes over here."

Dick and Jason come back to the table. Jason taking up a spot next to Tim.

"Come on Tim, those nachos aren't going to eat themselves."

Tim is still keeping his responses brief. "I'll eat it later."

"Luthor is coming." Says Clark.

Luthor strolls on up next to Clark and Bruce.

"Why if it isn't my favorite reporter Clark Kent conducting an interview with my rival Bruce Wayne."

Lex leans down next to Clark.

"Kent I thought we were cool, us two Metropolis locals and you decide to interview number two."

Clark tries to play it off.

"Well Mr. Luthor, as a journalist, I'm obligated to look into both sides, but to tell you the truth, I'm not here to interview Mr. Wayne. I'm here hanging out with him as a friend, with his boys."

Luthor is well put in his place by Kent, but he tries to play it cool.

"Well, it seems that I was mistaken, but just so you know Kent I'm free all for the rest of the day should you decide on a quick scoop."

"I'll keep it in mind." Says Clark as turning his attention away from Lex and back to the table. Lex walks away from the group, Dick waits until Lex is far enough away.

"Wow Uncle Clark, you blew him off pretty handily."

Clark smiles. "I have my moments."

Bruce reaches into his pocket to grab some more money and hands it over to Dick. 

"You boys go rent on of those tandem bicycles while 'Uncle Clark' and I keep an eye on Luthor.

Dick snatches the cash from Bruces hand. "You heard him fellas, let's ride."

Dick, Jason and Damian leave with Tim staying behind, but Jason comes back to pick Tim up and take him with him. 

As soon as the boys are out of sight, Bruce gets down to business.

"Luthor is up to something, we'll have to keep an eye on it."

Clark is in agreement. "Of course, I'm always keeping an eye on Luthor."

 

The boys ride on their bike built for four, all except Tim are having a blast, who looks like he was forced to be on it. Jason and Dick (who are pedaling from the back) whisper to each other.

"Hey Jason, it isn't working."

"Well it's too late to go to a theme park, Dick."

Damian orders a sudden stop. Dick and Jason slam on the breaks. A kid, about Damian's age is crying, Damian goes up to see what the matter is.

"What's wrong, kid?"

The boy stops crying for a second. "It's my brother, we were playing in the forests and I lost track of him and now I don't know where he is." 

The continues crying as Dick comes over to him. Dick kneels down to his level.

"Don't worry, little man. We'll help you find your brother. What's your name?"

"John." Says the kid.

"Well John, don't you worry, my brothers and I will help you find yours."

Dick gives the kid a smile and a hug.

 

Back to Bruce and Clark, who are just chatting about recent events. Both speaking in code as to not give away anything confidential.

"So with that finally put away, we can now focus on that 'other thing'." Says Bruce very queitly under his breath.

Clark knows what he's talking about, successor's to the Justice League.

"Aw yes, Well I agree with you, I think Dick has more than earned his place."

Bruce smiles. "I've spent most of my life making sure that boy turns out out better than I hope I could ever be. As soon as I retire, he's the one I want running things."

Little does Bruce and Clark know, the diabolical Lex Luthor has been listening in.

"Interesting." Luthor says to himself. "Bruce plans to give his company over to his heir, Dick Grayson. Here I thought he would lend the company over to the board....very intriguing."

Clark and Bruce get up from the table and start heading towards the beach, Lex (who wants to hear every word) follows close behind them.

Clark and Bruce continue with the conversation.

"I think when Jon is old enough, we should start considering him, Clark."

"You think Jon would do well?"

"With you guiding him Clark, I think he'll be a great asset."

Luthor is shocked. "Bruce and Clark are more than just acquaintances it seems....very interesting."

 

We get back to the boys, who are hot on the case of the missing brother.

"I hate to say it, but I'm lost." Says putting his palm against forehead.

"I'm at a lost." says Damian.

"This is more Tim's thing." Says Jason as he looks over to Tim who's still on the tandem bike. Jason decides to go over to get some advice.

"Tim, I don't know if you've been paying attention, but we have a lost kid on our hands."

Tim being very non-nonchalant. "You guys can handle it, I'll be right here."

Jason has had enough of this attitude and plants a firm backhand on the side of Tim's face. Tim puts a hand over the side that Jason hit.

"Look Tim, I know you've gone through some stuff and it totally sucks, but there is someone missing right now! For just a minute, try and give a damn about someone else for a change!"

The rest of the crew stand silent, including Tim. Tim finally cracks a smile.

"Let's find that kid, Jason."

 

Back to Bruce and Clark,

"Well Bruce, I'm going to take off. I hope Tim starts to feel better soon."

The two hug. "It was good seeing you Clark, we need to see each other more often and not when the world is falling apart."

The two say their good-byes, Clark walks off, but Luthor pays no attention to the bumbling reporter.

"Excellent, I have all the info I need on Wayne for whenever I need it and no one can do anything about it, not even Superman."

"Lex!"

A voice from behind Lex startles him, he turns around to see none other than Superman!

"Superman! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Luthor."

Using his supersonic speed, Superman snatches the SD card containing Clark and Bruce's conversations.

"Give that back!" Lex yells!

"Not a chance Luthor, you should know that spying on others is wrong." Superman says as he crushes the SD card. "See you around, Luthor."

Superman flies off, with Luthor cursing him as always. Off in the distance, Bruce Wayne smiles. "I love that man."

 

We come back to our boys searching for the lost brother, with Tim know helping them, it's going much smoother than usual.

"By retracing the footsteps, we can get a better understanding of where he might be, what were you kids doing before you're little brother went missing?" 

Tim is making some serious progress so far.

"We were playing hide and seek, he went to hide, but I could never find him. I've been calling for him, but he hasn't answered."

Tim starts looking around for clues and hints. He notices a small, but faint trail.

"Everyone...follow me..."

Tim leads the way and follow him to an area hidden behind branches and behind those branches...is a small well... Tim goes up to investigate, he looks down but can't see anything so he takes out his flashlight. With the assistance of light, Tim is able to make out a boy, a much younger one in the well.

"Hey!" Tim screams to get the boy's attention. 

The boy opens his eyes. Tim calls for John.

"John! I think I found him."

John runs over. He looks down.

"Duncan!" John yells!

Duncan, very weak, hears John.

"John?"

"Duncan!"

Tim has found the boy, but now they were going to need to get him out. He wasn't too far down...

"John, I think I broke my leg!"

Jason takes out his phone.

"I'll alert the paramedics."

Duncan yells something from below. "They need to hurry, whatever I'm on is about to break."

Tim looks to the other boys.

"Boys, we don't have time, fortunately the he's not too deep, but if don't act fast, that boy could be in serious trouble."

Dick makes a suggestion.

"We'll make a human rope, all of us together should be able to get that kid out of there."

Tim sees no other way. "It might be our only option, Dick. Let's do it."

The boys form together. Jason, being the largest one, takes up the rear. Dick is second largest, followed by Tim and then Damian.

"Damian, I'm counting on you. That kid could be in serious trouble if we don't get him out."

Damian, though usually at odds with Tim, nods in agreement.

The boys start their rescue operation, they extend further and further down, but they are unfortunately out of reach.

"This may be hard, but you're going to need to extend your hand further, kid." says Damian.

Duncan tries to get up, but as he does the planks below him begin to give way.

"Kid, don't worry about that, just focus on trying to get out of here." Says Damian.

Duncan sums up all his strength and grabs Damian's hand just as the planks below him break. The boys pull him up and out of the well.

"Duncan!" Says John as he runs over to him. " The two brothers embrace, John crying tears of joy glad that his brother his safe. Tim's work is still not done however....

"Duncan, I need to check your leg..."

Tim checks the kid, his right leg is really messed up.

"Jason has already called the paramedics, but we'll stay and make sure you guys are ok until they arrive.

John is so happy to have his brother back, he hugs Tim as hard as he can.

"Thank you Mr. Tim, I don't know what I would have done without you."

 

Back to Bruce Wayne on the beach, just sitting and relaxing near the waves. He doesn't usual get a lot of time to reflect of things and being alone with his thoughts has him thinking in a whole new. 

"When will ever be a good time to retire? Do I really want to do this forever? What makes me think I can even put one of my boys through this. I know they are capable, but I know I'll always worry about them. Even after the I pass on the mantle of Batman, it'll always be my burden..."

Bruce stops and notices his boys coming over to him. He gets up and goes over to them and they all give him a hug.

"I was wondering where you boys were. Everything ok?"

Tim answers. "We just got sidetracked is all. Tandem bikes can be a lot of fun."

Bruce leans in to hug Tim. "Tim, are you feeling better my boy?"

"I am now Bruce, I was feeling a little lost, but thanks to some help, I should be ok."

"Well boys it's getting late, we should probably head back to the manor. I didn't want to say anything, but....I just bought the entire Zorro collection! I think a movie night is in order..."

The boys are very excited. 

"Most excellent, boys. Now come on, let's go home." 

Bruce and boys head back to the car. Many challenges await them, but not before movie night.


End file.
